Welcome home!
by quinnfanfictions
Summary: Charlie Fabray back in Lima, stormy nights and unresolved tensions from an entire lifetime of being apart.


**WELCOME HOME**

For all that Quinn Fabray knew, her twin sister was just a punk that had gotten into too much trouble during their early years of life and had been sent to a boarding school in California. It was almost wrong how bored she had been when Judy announced with an excited tone of voice that — wait for it — Charlotte was coming back! To be fair, Russell hadn't been all that excited either; the girl was just as much as a stranger to the younger twin as she was to her father, though Judy (as a mother) had to try and pretend to love a completely stranger. How long had it been? Ten years? The little girl with long blonde locks and wide green eyes had been sent to San Francisco at the age of eight, and had never returned home; not even for hollidays, birthdays or any special ocasions. To the Fabray clan — and the rest of the Lima society — Charlie Fabray didn't even exist. And if Quinn was lucky, she would to keep on not existing; she didn't need a copy of herself walking around the already so small town and making more trouble.

Charlie had gotten home on that Friday night. A storm was going hard in the sky and Quinn was sitting next to her window, watching the rain and the thunders, shivering a bit under her warm blanket — she heard the knock on the door but didn't turn around to check who was there. The door was open anyway, so she just told whoever it was to come in; imagine her surprise, then, when a pair of toned arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, and a similar weight was being landed on top of her. Quinn had her eyebrows raised, jaw dropped and a frown on her forehead. There she was, the "copy of herself" — Charlie had short pink hair, was wearing a tight black dress and boots of same color. In the moonlight, Quinn could make out a nosering and some heavy make up. Needless to say, Charlotte was far from a copy of her twin sister... That is, if you didn't count the green eyes, pink full lips, perfect nose and wonderfully shaped body.

What Quinn couldn't understand, however, was why her stranger twin sister was straddling her hips and hugging her close almost like they had been best friends their entire lives. What she couldn't understand was why during their entire twenty minutes conversation, Charlie kept touching her — rubbing up and down her arm, "accidentally" let her hand drop to cover one clothed breast, pressed her knee in between Quinn's legs when they were saying goodbye... And, worse than all that, Quinn couldn't understand what was that unfamiliar warmth and wetness in between her perfect thighs.

Dinner that night was eventful. Russell and Judy had attempted to have a conversation with the pink haired twin, but Charlie was not interested at all — she kept rolling the heavily eyelined eyes, making jokes of whatever they said (which might have made Quinn giggle once or twice) or just not responding to their questions at all. At the end of that night, a very tired Judy Fabray had gone to bed frustrated with her angry husband. If Charlotte was expected to come back as sweet as a pie, they were wrong — the girl was worse, _way _worse than they could remember.

The storm didn't seem to come to an end that night — the thunders were louder, if possible, the rain was stronger, the lightnings would clear Quinn's entire room through the window — and that was not helping one certain Fabray to fall asleep. The blonde cheerleader rolled to the side for what seemed like the tenth time that evening, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. Quinn did not think that was the problem, though — a now familiar discomfort in between her legs would not go away, no matter how hard she squeezed her legs together, tried to think of other things or fall asleep. None worked, however, and she was already freaking out to the thought of being like this because her _sister_.

"Quinny?" A low, husky whisper came from the other side of the door, making the blonde startle and sit up quickly on the mattress. Quinn swallowed hard before rolling off the bed and walking up to said door, opening it up to expose a barely clothed Charlotte Fabray. The girl's breath hitched as she looked her sister up and down; she was wearing nothing but a white tanktop and a pair of lacy black panties. Quinn could make out a pair of pink nipples through the shirt, and if she dared to look lower, would see flushed, swollen lips covered by a thin layer of lace. "I couldn't sleep. The storm is scary." She explained with another low, husky whisper. Charlie licked her lips almost... _seductively? _and ran a hand through her short pink hair, stepping inside the room.

"I am sorry about that, Charlie. How can I help you?" She asked innocently, closing the door behind them. She was about to walk back to her bed when she heard the "click" of the lock, and frowned; Quinn turned around and found the very unbelievable image of her sister's now bare torso. She swallowed thickly, jaw dropped slightly.

"I like to sleep naked." Charlie explained, grinning and walking up to the bed. Quinn followed her with the wide hazel eyes, lips purse together as if trying to think correctly. Her punk sister didn't seem to have those plans though, because as soon she sat on the bed, she pushed the lacy panties down her legs and off to the side.

"Wha— What are you doing, Charlie..." Quinn gasped, trying to look anywhere but in between her sister's legs, those who happened to be parted widely and exposed as the pink haired girl leaned on her elbows to hold herself up.

"I told you I like to sleep naked, Quinny. I hope it's not a problem." Her tone was innocent, but so, so dirty and wrong at the same time — Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes wander, capturing every inch of her sister's body with the eyes.

Perky breasts, full and round, rosy nipples, vast soft skin, long toned legs and... "Oh, fuck." She cursed under her breath, biting down on her lip. Charlie grinned when she followed her eyes and found their destination. Her intimacy was pinkish, lips were swollen, everything was _glistening _and smooth. The two were similar in that area, no hair at all, but for some reason Charlie's situation was erotic. Quinn felt her mouth watering.

"You should try and get some naked sleep too, Quinny. What do you think?" Charlie asked, patting on the spot in between her legs. "Come here," she asked with an innocent smile that Quinn couldn't help but smile back. The blonde twin walked to the exact spot where her sister had pointed, unable to stop her own legs, and knelt in between them. Charlie sat up and smiled up to her sister, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her exposed collarbone.

"I am going to get this nightgown off your body..." She warned as a whisper, still kissing the exposed skin, undoing the few buttons that kept the clothing tied together. Charlie went down kissing every inch of skin that was exposed, happy to hear her sister whimpered and squirming above her. The punk moaned herself when a pair of perfect breasts were out and free from the ridiculous gown, but didn't act on them — same happened when she found that Quinn was not wearing any panties either. When both girls were finally completely naked and Charlotte found herself pressing light kisses all over Quinn's stomach, the second one moaned, throwing her head back.

"What are you doing...?" She repeated the same question as before, looking down and finding her sister poking her bellybutton with her tongue. Quinn squirmed and gasped, moving her free hands to grab Charlie's head and tangled her pink hair in between her fingers.

The pink haired girl could already _smell _and feel the warmth from her sister's arousal, surprised at how that turned her on even more. Quinn repeated the question when she got no answer, but this time, all she got was a hard smack against her left butt cheek that made her whimper. Charlie stopped kissing her stomach and stood on her knees on the mattress, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together. The similar pair of nipples connected as Charlie rubbed them together, lips pursed in pleasure from the light friction. Quinn, by this point, was absolutely melted in her arms — she had already decide to push all those thoughts of right/wrong away from her mind and just enjoy the moment.

Charlie grinned before leaning in and taking those delicious pink lips — that had driven her insane from second one — in hers, kissing her sister heatedly. Quinn moaned, almost groaned, and pulled her sister's hair with her fingers, but Charlie didn't move away. If the light patch of wetness against her thigh coming from Quinn was any indication, her sister was loving it all. Their kiss was long, heated, passionate; when Charlie pulled away, the two were out of breath, chests and cheeks flushed. "Lay down on the bed, Quinny." The first one asked, letting go of her sister so she could do that.

Quinn seemed hesitant for a moment, but at this point there was no turning back; she nodded her head quietly and sat beside her twin, before turning and laying with her back against the mattress. Charlie smiled and crawled towards her, parting her legs and getting in between them. She gave her sister one last dirty grin before leaning in and, without thinking much, took a long lick on her right pink nipple. Quinn squealed and tensed underneath her, but gripped the sheets with her bare hands and let her eyes flutter closed. Charlie did the same thing with the other, but took her time there. She licked, sucked, nibbled and hummed against it until Quinn was panting and moaning quietly above her — the twin did the same to the other and wasn't long until the blonde was whinning, begging sweetly for something she didn't even know what it was.

"Mmm, Q?" She mumbled against her breast, sucking her nipple sweetly before releasing it with a pop. Quinn moaned a bit louder this time.

"P—Please... Please..." She panted, eyes squeezed shut, body shinning with sweat. If one paid enough attention would notice that Quinn was _dripping _onto the bed.

"Please what?" Charlie asked with an innocent tone, getting hold of Quinn's right thigh and lifting it. She moved her left leg under Quinn's, as her other was positioned over her sister's free one. When she felt the unbelievable heat covering her own, Charlie hissed.

"_Ohhhhhhhh..._" Quinn moaned, throwing her head back. Charlie wasn't even moving yet — though their pussies were pressed against one another, and she could feel Quinn's swollen clitoris dragging over hers — and she was worried her sister was already about to explode. Jesus, how sexually frustrated must Quinn had been?

"You love this, don't you?" Charlie whispered, leaning over her sister's torso with her own and pressing her lips to her ear. Quinn nodded her head and moaned. "God Q, I bet you love a good pussy. You love a good pussy, don't you?" No response from her sister, though when Charlie moving against her, the girl muttered a low "fuck". "Do mom and dad know this? How much of a lesbian you are? You love this good pussy against yours, don't you?" Quinn hissed a rather loud yes, squirming underneath her sister; she was already moving against Charlie, though clumsy, and didn't think she could hold off much longer. The warm feeling in the tip of her stomach was growing stronger everytime she felt Charlie moving against her, or heard her dirty words in her ear. "Fuck baby girl, you're such a dirty slut... yes, yes, fuck Quinn..." Her movements were getting faster, harder, their sticky bodies rubbing together. "Oh fucking hell, your pussy is gonna make me cum... yeah baby, fuck... I love this pussy... I'm gonna eat it so much, everyday... I came back for you Quinn, I'm here to fuck you... God yes, yes, fuck..."

When the first wave of Quinn's orgasm hit her, the blonde bit down on her sister's shoulder to keep from screaming, but the moan that left her chest would've woken up the entire household if it wasn't for the loud storm outside. Charlie moaned rather loudly herself in her ear, muttering nonsense and dirty words to her sister's pleasure, making both their orgasms last longer than expect. "Oh fuck, tell me you love a good pussy baby, tell me..." She mumbled in Quinn's ear right before she collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Quinn herself was out from this world, trembling with pleasure and exhaustion. When she finally opened her hazel eyes and met Charlie's so close to hers, she gave her a tired smile. None of the girls wanted to say much, but they both knew how often that would be happening. With a soft chuckle, Quinn sighed and let her eyes flutter closed.

"Welcome home, sister."


End file.
